Prefiero ser amigos
by Corazon de Mazapan
Summary: Y esa es la verdad, la cruda y apestosa realidad señoras y señores, yo, Kagome Higurashi fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para enamorarme de mi mejor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

\- Tarde tarde tarde, como siempre tarde Srta. Kagome - Me decía la trabajadora social de mi escuela, mientras yo cruzaba la puerta principal

\- Si, lo lamento, pero mi despertador no sonó otra vez - dije apenada pero sin detenerme

\- Pues busque la manera de solucionarlo porque la próxima vez cerrare la puerta aunque la vea caminando hacia acá Srta - me advirtió

\- Si, prometo que llegare temprano a la próxima, y gracias por esperarme de nuevo - dije subiendo el tono en la última parte porque ya iba bastante lejos y no podía detenerme, ya iba bastante retrasada

\- Espero que si - alcanzo a gritarme mientras me perdía de vista rumbo al salón de Matemáticas.

Apresure el paso cuando escuche como sonaba el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases. Al doblar por los bebederos para después quedar de frente al salón vi a todos mis compañeros afuera. No habíamos entrado aún. "Gracias" pensé e inmediatamente aligere el paso, sólo faltaban un par de metros y aún no entrábamos así que no había razón para continuar con mi carrera.

\- ¡Kagome! Buenos días - escuche que alguien a mi izquierda me saludaba

\- Buenos días Sango - salude mientras giraba para sentarme junto a ella

\- Adivina quien obtuvo su cinta negra en Karate - me reto mientras me sonreía esperando

\- ¿¡Tu!? - pregunte totalmente asombrada

\- ¡Si! - chillo mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a saltar como conejito

\- ¡Felicidades! - grite mientras me ponía de pie y la tomaba de las manos para empezar a saltar yo también - Esto tenemos que celebrarlo, te invito un helado al salir - le propuse sin dejar de saltar

\- Me parece perfecto - acepto mientras se detenía y me hacia detenerme a mi también - pero, ¿No tenías tutoría hoy? -

\- Cierto, lo olvidaba - dije mientras estampaba mi palma contra mi frente, siempre tan despistada

\- Pues podrías invitarlas, no tengo problema - propuso - y ya que terminemos continúan con sus tutorías-

\- Por mi no hay problema tampoco pero Eri tiene que trabajar a las 4, por eso siempre hacemos las tutorías al salir de la escuela -

\- Ah, pues entonces no hay problema, vamos otro día que no tengas tutoría, no te preocupes que helado siempre habrá - dijo sonriendo dulcemente - y ahora que recuerdo aún no me has contado como te fue el viernes que Inuyasha fue a tu casa - dijo mientras dejaba la sonrisa dulce atrás y era remplazada por una sonrisa coqueta y me dedicaba esa mirada que siempre ponía cuando hablábamos de el, como insinuando algo

\- ¿Qué te voy a contar? Fue a mi casa, vacío mi refrigerador y mi cartera con sus "vamos a la tienda por algo de comer" y no pagar nada y me ayudo a limpiar el templo, por lo menos hizo algo de provecho mientras estuvo allá, pero eso fue todo - dije encojiendome de hombros restandole importancia al asunto

\- Si pero, quiero detalles, estaban los dos solos, algo interesante debió pasar - me golpeo con su hombro juguetonamente

\- No paso ni pasara, ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que es mi mejor amigo y.. -

\- Nunca cambiarías una amistad por una relación de pareja que durará unos cuantos meses y después se dejaran de hablar - me interrumpió - Si sí si, ya me se esa parte pero igual te gusta y no te atrevas a negarlo - levanto la voz impidiendo que yo la interrumpiera - porque eres muy obvia, si el no lo ha notado es porque estamos hablando de Inuyasha, el más idiota de todo el instituto pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo, si te dice que no siente lo mismo pues hasta ahí, no pasa nada y continúan con su amistad -

\- ¿Te has escuchado a ti misma? Estamos hablando de Inuyasha, el Inuyasha que después de terminada una relación no le vuelve a hablar a la novia en turno y no baja a la susodicha de piernas abiertas. No por muy gran amistad que tengamos el final sería diferente, y no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar nuestra amistad por unos cuantos meses con el título de la novia en turno de Inuyasha cuando puede ser que nuestra amistad dure años, prefiero guardarme estos estúpidos sentimientos sin sentido que tarde o temprano se irán y continuar con nuestra amistad y no intentes hacerme cambiar de parecer porque no sucederá, jamás cometeré ese error - sentencie, firme en mi decisión y nada ni nadie cambiara eso.

\- Pues como quieras, pero sigo pensando que igual deberías intentarlo - dijo pero no valía la pena volverle a repetir lo que ya le había dicho, igual no entendería.

Ademas con Inuyasha había que ser muy cuidadoso, porque no era de esos que tenían muchos amigos, pocos éramos los aceptados en su lista, incluso podría contarlos con una mano, si le hablabas el no negaba una charla siempre y cuando le cayeras bien pero el mismo lo decía: "Amigos solo son Miroku, Shipo, Sango y tu, los otros son compañeros de clase", y es que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, un instante te hablaba y al siguiente no te volteaba a ver, y no es porque sea el típico chico malo que conduce una Motocicleta, se salta clases, asiste a peleas clandestinas y se las de dé superior, puede que si conduzca una motocicleta y en ocasiones se salte clases pero ¿Quién nunca se ha saltado una clase? Todos lo hemos hecho y de las peleas clandestinas nada, no es sólo el hecho de que yo no se lo permito, si no que siempre le han parecido estúpidas, o eso dice el pero mientras no lo haga todo estará perfecto; tiene su carácter y es muy muy difícil que confié en ti, además de lo que ya le dije a Sango, esta es otra razón por la cual no le debo decir que me gusta, no estoy dispuesta a perder una amistad que me ha costado mucho trabajo conseguir, por muy enojon que sea me llevo muy bien con el idiota, yo con pocos hombres me llevo tan bien como con el, es de esos amigos que entran a tu casa sin tocar y van directo al refrigerador o a tu habitación y saludan a tu mamá como si fuera suya, juega con tu hermano y tu hermano de grande quiere ser como el, inclusive buyo, nuestro gato enojon, flojo y gordo le ronronea, aunque el siempre juega con sus orejas y pareciera que se las fuera a arrancar, cada vez que llega a mi casa el es el primero en recibirlo y restregarse contra sus piernas, Inuyasha ya es parte de mi vida y no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir, no por estupideces mías.

\- Hablando del rey de Roma - interrumpió mis pensamientos mi amiga castaña, susurrando para que sólo yo escuchara, pero claro que lo había visto, ¿Cómo no ver esa mancha roja?

\- Kagome, el viernes olvide mi gorra en tu casa, iré saliendo de la escuela a recogerla - me aviso mientras se detenía un momento ante nosotras

\- Buenos días Inuyasha, si, ¿Cómo estas? Yo muy bien gracias por preguntar - le dije bañando la oración en sarcasmo

\- Bueno bueno, Buenos Días Kagome ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? - me pregunto mientras hacia acto de presencia una sonrisa, demostrando que si tenía algo de educación después de todo

\- Muy bien gracias por preguntar, ves ¿Que te cuesta saludar como las personas normales? - le dije con una sonrisa idéntica a la suya - y respecto a tu gorra pues sí quieres ve pero hoy tengo tutoría con Yuka y Eri y no te podrás quedar ya que sólo las distraes e incómodas con tus comentarios - le advertí

\- ¿Yo incomodarlas? - pregunto mientras ponía su cara de yo no rompo ningún plato - Pero si la ves pasada sólo te dije que debías comer correctamente por el bien del niño - dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y tiraba de mi para ponerme de pie y rodearme con un brazo mientras con el otro acariciaba mi estómago - no queremos que nuestro hijo tenga problemas al nacer ¿No es cierto amor? - pregunto mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos con sus orbes dorados y una sonrisa juguetona adornando su rostro.

Esto no es nuevo, le encanta hacerme pasar por su novia, y claro eso no ayuda a que yo cumpla mi cometido de sacarlo de mi corazón.

\- A un metro de distancia como mínimo, Taisho - intervino Sango

\- ¿Ahora resulta que no puedo abrazar a mi mejor amiga? - pregunto con su misma expresión de yo no rompo ningún plato - ¿Qué opinas Kagome? Es acaso que ya no puedo abrazarte - pregunto mientras me rodeaba con ambos brazos y me estrechaba contra el - dile a Sango que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera contigo - me dijo al oído, yo desde cinco segundos atrás cuando tiro de mi mano que había perdido el uso del habla pero debía recuperarlo, cada segundo que pasaba entre sus brazos sentía como mis piernas se volvían gelatina, un poco más y cederían así que haciendo acopio de mucha fuerza de voluntad puse las palmas sobre su pecho y puse un poco de espacio entre nuestros pechos para poder volver a hablar pero el no me soltó de la cintura

\- Ya te he dicho que no me gustan esos jueguitos, algún día alguien se lo va a creer y no quiero que piensen que salgo contigo o peor aún, que estoy embarazada, o mucho peor aún, de ti - dije poniendo cara de pánico aunque claro, ninguna de esas cosas me molestaría, puede que lo del embarazo si porque quiero terminar mis estudios, viajar, conocer el mundo y ya después sentar cabeza pero si llegase a suceder, Inuyasha sería el indicado porque mi primera vez tenía que ser con alguien espe... De sólo pensar en Inuyasha y yo de esa forma sentí como se me calentaban las mejillas "Borra esas ideas de tu cabeza" me dije a mi misma antes de seguir hablando - así que dame un poco de espacio porfavor, recuerda que el único título que poseo es el de tu mejor amiga, y has el favor de actuar como un mejor amigo normal – le dije, tratando de sonar firme y dando un paso hacia atras, logrando que soltara mi cintura

\- ¿Que es normal para ti? Porque en nuestra relación lo normal es que te fastidie y la major forma que conozco es invadiendo tu espacio personal o ¿Hay alguna otra manera para fastidiarte que yo no conozca? – me pregunto tomando mi muñeca y acercando su rostro al mio otravez y ahi iba yo, sonrojandome de Nuevo – Veo que no – dijo mientras me liberaba y su sonrisa ladina aparecia, esa, mi favorita – Si encuentro otra manera de fastidiarte, que sea major que esta, dejare de hacerlo, mientras tanto, eres mia kagome Higurashi – dijo tomando mi rostro con una mano y besando mi mejilla, o eso hiso al principio porque despues me pego un lameton para alejarse rapidamente.

Que bien me conocia, porque un Segundo despues lance mi puño en su dirección con toda la intencion de dejarle un recuerdo en su mejilla - ¡Eres un Puerco Inuyasha! – grite mientras restregaba mi mejilla con la manga de mi Sweater intentando borrar todo rastro de baba que pudiera haber dejado en ella mientras Sango a mi Izquierda solo se reia de nosotros.

\- Tuyo bebe, tu Puerco – me grito mientras de alejaba corriendo en dirección a Miroku que al parecer habia visto todo nuestro numerito porque al igual que Sango se reia de nosotros

\- En tus sueños Taisho – le grite

\- Y en los tuyos bebe – me dijo mientras hacia un gesto de despedida con la mano y seguia caminando en direccion a la cafeteria

\- Eso es cierto – escuche que decia Sango y me volte a verla con la mejor Mirada matadora - ¿Que? Es la verdad, en los tuyos por lo menos – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras giraba sobre si misma y se inclinaba para tomar nuestras mochilas y caminaba rumbo al salon de Biologia, donde tendriamos nuestra siguiente clase – Y deja esa cara ya, vamos a esperar a que se de la hora de entrar a Biologia –

Y así era siempre con Inuyasha, primero se ponía en el plan meloso de "te abrazo te beso y te digo cosas dulces para terminar diciendo alguna estupidez".

Muy propio de el.

Pero es por esos detalles, por esa manía suya de presentarme como suya y tratarme como si fuera alguien muy importante para el que me fue enamorando. Y talvez eso es verdad, talvez si sea suya y sea alguien muy importante para el pero no de la manera que a mi me gustaría.

Y esa es la verdad, la cruda y apestosa realidad señoras y señores, yo, Kagome Higurashi fui lo suficientemente estúpida para enamorarme de mi mejor amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Qué pena que pena con Inuyasha, pareciera que tiene un don para colorear mis mejillas de rojo, nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad.

Ayer que nos acompañó a mi casa para recoger su gorra hizo cuanta maniobra se le ocurrió para hacerme caer y siempre atraparme al último segundo, y como soy la chica de los dos pies izquierdos no la tuvo tan difícil, pero no conforme con eso al llegar al pie de las escaleras de mi casa me tomo en brazos y comenzó a subir los escalones de la entrada de mi casa diciendo

\- En tu estado no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo, tengo que cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo -

Y aunque intente bajarme no me dejaba, obviamente yo negué lo del embarazo a Yuka y Eri que venían a nuestra derecha pero el solo respondió

-No te avergüences amor, Yuka y Eri son de confianza, ¿Verdad chicas? Ellas guardarán nuestro secreto mientras no se te note, aunque deberíamos de empezar a hacerlo público, esto es algo que no podremos ocultar por mucho tiempo-

Yo para ese momento estaba enfrascada en una fuerte batalla con la chamarra roja de Inuyasha por ver quien obtenía el rojo más potente, creo que yo fui la ganadora, y aunque intenté negarlo, patalee para que me bajara, lo mordí y le juré dejarlo sin descendencia el sólo dijo

\- La perjudicada aquí serás tú sí haces eso amor, porque a mí con el que traes en tu vientre me basta - había dicho para después voltearse hacia Yuka y Eri - Son sus hormonas, se enfurece más rápido de lo normal, perdónenla -

Y cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta de mi casa el me bajo y yo lance mi puño contra su estómago pero él lo atrapo a la mitad del camino y cuando intente darle un rodillazo donde más le iba a doler el me atrajo hacia el de nuevo, me rodeo con sus brazos y me dijo al oído pero lo suficientemente alto para que ellas escucharán

\- No querrás hacer eso gatita, esos viernes en tu casa solos no serán lo mismo de nuevo si le haces algo a nuestro amigo preferido -

Listo, ahí fue cuando probablemente alcance un nuevo tono de rojo, sentí como la cara me ardía de sólo imaginar lo que Inuyasha estaba insinuando que hacíamos los viernes en que mi familia salía de la ciudad a comprar los víveres y los amuletos del templo. Esto le dio más credibilidad a lo que Inuyasha decía y lo noto porque vi como mi sonrisa favorita se dibujaba en su rostro y antes de alejarse me besaba la nariz

\- Exacto, no queremos eso - después había abierto la puerta de mi casa con las llaves que escondíamos en el marco de la ventana y había entrado para salir unos 15 segundos después con su gorra en mano - Bueno, me voy sabiendo que dejo a mis dos tesoros en buenas manos, estudien mucho - y se había agachado para hablarle a mi panza - y tu niña, no molestes a mamá, tiene que ayudarles a ellas a estudiar - había acariciado levemente mi panza continuando con la mentira y luego se había enderezado para decirme - Nos vemos mañana amor - y me había dado un beso en la frente antes de que yo recuperara el control de mi cuerpo y emociones que se habían alborotado cuando él le había hablado a mi panza como si realmente hubiera alguien ahí. Cuando reaccione él ya iba bajando las escaleras

\- ¡Inuyasha idiota! - le había gritado lo primero que me vino a la cabeza

\- Tu idiota - había respondido para después levantar la mano en un gesto de despedida y girar hacia la izquierda perdiendose de mi vista.

Después de que se fuera entramos a mi casa y aunque lo negué y les dije a las chicas que estaba bromeando, que yo no estaba embarazada ellas me habían dicho que si me creían pero el tono en que lo habían dicho dejaba claro que no, se habían creído todo el cuento de mi embarazo de Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahora me encontraba cruzando la puerta principal del instituto, esta vez a tiempo, pero en lugar de dirigirme hacia mis compañeros que estaban dispersos en la plaza cívica porque teníamos la primera hora libre, me dirigí hacia la cafetería donde sabía encontraría al idiota ese, en el camino vi a Sango hablando con alguien que yo no conocía pero no me importo y tire de ella para que me siguiera, ella sólo tuvo tiempo de disculparse y decirle al chico que tenía que irse para después girarse hacia mi

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Estaba a punto de conseguir que me cambiara mi calificación de Química -

\- Eso puede esperar, tengo que encontrar a Inuyasha - le conteste controlando mi rabia

\- ¿Que hizo ahora? - me pregunto con tono cansado

\- Les dijo a Yuka y Eri que estaba embarazada del el, otra vez, y esta vez ellas si le creyeron, voy a obligarlo a que les diga que es mentira porque ya lo intente yo y no me creen a mí - le dije omitiendo lo ocurrido ayer y ella, contrario a la reacción que esperaba, empezó a reírse a carcajadas, yo la ignore, sólo la quería como un par de ojos extra para encontrarlo más rápido, aunque no me fue de mucha ayuda porque antes de entrar a la cafetería lo vi sentado en las mesas de afuera con Shipo, Miroku y otras dos estudiantes más que no reconocí desde acá. Di un brusco giro de noventa grados y me dirigí a la mesa del idiota peli negro. No me vio porque estaba de espaldas a mí, pero cuando estaba a cinco pasos de llegar hasta el, seguía riéndose, por el contrario Miroku y Shipo que me miraban de frente interrumpieron su carcajada abruptamente cuando me vieron más cerca e Inuyasha que estaba en medio de las estudiantes que aún no lograba identificar (y no me detendría a hacerlo) dejaba poco a poco de reír

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se callaron de repente? - les pregunto y al ver como ellos seguían con su mirada fija en mí, hizo ademan de girarse pero a medio camino estampe mi palma contra su nuca y la fuerza del golpe lo impulso hacia delante - ¡Hey! ¿Quién fue el estúpido que... - exclamo mientras de un salto se ponía de pie y se giraba para verme de frente - ¿Qué rayos te sucede Kagome? ¿Por qué el golpe? - me pregunto mientras con su mano izquierda se acariciaba la nuca, seguramente roja para estos momentos

\- Ve y retira lo que dijiste ayer ante Yuka y Eri, no me hacen caso a mí - le exigí mientras cruzaba mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora Inuyasha? - pregunto Miroku con un tono cansado

\- ¡Les fue y les dijo que estábamos esperando un hijo! - le dije en un tono más alto de lo necesario, por suerte sólo nuestro grupo estaba fuera de clases y la mayoría de mis compañeros estaban en la plaza cívica o dispersos en los terrenos del instituto

\- Pero mira, este par de pillos, con justa razón siempre regresas tan feliz los viernes que vas a casa de Kagome, que bien escondido te lo tenías Inuyasha - dijo Miroku mirándonos a Inuyasha y a mí por turnos con su mirada coqueta - mira que yo sabía que un santo no eres pero, ¿con Kagome? Nunca me lo espere de ustedes dos, creí que te había enseñado muy bien Inuyasha, sin globito no hay fiesta pero bueno, si la criatura ya viene en camino tendremos que aceptarlo y... -

\- Pero si Inuyasha y yo no hicimos nada, es sólo otro de sus jueguitos pesados - alegue tratando de convencerlo mientras poco a poco mi mejillas se iban coloreando de carmín

\- Eso dicen todos "No hicimos nada" "Fue un accidente", si lo hicieron aceptenlo, no pueden negar un bebe, sí paso paso, tienen que aceptarlo Kagome, aunque yo esperaba más de ti, algo más que con Inuyasha pero si tú lo quieres nada puedo hacer yo - me decía Shipo con un tono sabio y maduro que no le conocía

\- Pero es mentira, Inuyasha y yo no hicimos... Eso - les dije mientras sentía como el rojo de mis mejillas se encendía un poco más - él y yo no hicimos nada - les dije a todos tratando de convencerlos, Shipo me miraba con decepción, Miroku con coquetería, Sango sólo se mordía el labio tratando de contener la risa, las estudiantes que acaba de identificar como Kikyo y Kanna me miraban asombradas y por ultimo Inuyasha me miraba como si estuviera disfrutando de todo esto con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho como yo hasta hace unos segundos me encontraba - Diles idiota, diles que es mentira, tu y yo no hicimos eso - tartamudee un poco pero me recupere rápidamente - Diles o te juro que... - le dije tratando de buscar algún amenaza lo suficientemente fuerte para convencerlo pero no se me ocurrió ninguna así que cerré mi puño y golpee su hombro. Parece que lo tomo por sorpresa porque dio un paso hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio y su mirada cambió, parecía enojado.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que golpearme? -

\- ¡Por Idiota! ¡Ya Diles que es mentira! - le grite furiosa yo también

\- Keh, bueno ya, es mentira, Kagome no está embarazada - Se dirigió a ellos para después mirarme a mí - ¿Contenta? -

\- No, ahora vamos a que le digas a Yuka y a Eri también - le dije mientras lo tomaba del antebrazo y tiraba de el para ir en busca de las chica - Espérame aquí Sango, ahorita vuelvo -

\- Si Sangito, ven y siéntate a esperar a Kagome - Escuche que la invitaba Miroku

\- ¡Que sea rápido Kagome! - me grito pero no me gire

\- ¿Tanto te afecta que crean que estas esperando un hijo mío? - pregunto Inuyasha ya que estábamos lejos de los chicos, un poco más serio mientras hacía que lo soltara y se colocaba a mi lado

\- No es el hecho de que sea un "hijo tuyo" - le dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos - es más bien que crean que estoy embarazada, independientemente de si fuera tuyo o no yo me volvería el tema de todos, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta llamar la atención y un embarazo a mi edad es como si me volviera un foco de Navidad, me desagrada la idea de que todos hablen de mi sin conocerme, que se inventen chismes y me juzguen, porque eso es lo primero que hacen cuando alguien se embaraza, la juzgan y la tachan de tonta, no quiero que todos crean que soy una tonta pues no porque una mujer se embarace a esta edad es una tonta, las personas normalmente no conocen la historia de esa mujer, hablan sin saber ¿y qué tal si fue violada? O ¿y si sí se protegieron pero el condón se rompió?, las posibilidades son muchas y las personas no se detienen a pensar eso, señalan y lastiman consciente o inconscientemente, si ya sé que un bebe es una bendición y todo eso pero a esta edad nadie piensa en eso y antes de eso quiero viajar, conocer... -

\- Inglaterra, Rusia, Nueva York, terminar tus estudios y comprar un casa con un biblioteca inmensa - me interrumpió - entonces ¿no es porque crean que estas esperando un hijo mío? ¿Eres tú y tus miedos a ser señalada? - me pregunto observándome, esperando mi reacción con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón

\- Si, masomenos así, además no es como si fuera posible que entre tú y yo pasara eso, jamás caería tan bajo - le dije con una sonrisa burlona

\- ¿Eso crees Higurashi? - me pregunto enarcando una ceja y con su sonrisa ladina asomando

\- Si, solo podría pasar en tus sueños - le dije mientras divisaba a Yuka y a Eri sentadas al pie de un árbol - ahí están, vamos - dije mientras tiraba de su dedo pulgar y empezaba a trotar con él a mis espaldas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de quince minutos de convencimiento, golpes y amenazas, por fin Inuyasha les dijo la verdad, y aunque al principio seguían creyendo que estaba embarazada, insistí e insistí hasta que aceptaron la verdad.

\- No crean todo lo que dice este idiota, chicas - les dije - Nos vemos en Física - me despedí y volví a tirar a Inuyasha del antebrazo en dirección a donde estaban nuestros amigos.

\- ¿Y si vamos para otro lado? - me pregunto

\- ¿Porque? Los chicos están allá esperándonos -

\- Si, pero Kikyo me tiene un poco harto, desde ayer está siguiéndome para todos lados y desde que llegue a la escuela no se ha despegado de mi - se detuvo e hizo que yo también me detuviera - Por Favor - pidió mirándome directamente a los ojos

\- Por lo menos déjame avisarle a Sango para que nos acompañen los chicos - dije soltando su brazo

\- No - me tomo de la muñeca, deteniéndome - Lo que no quiero es que Kikyo venga, mejor vamos tu y yo y le avisas a Sango después que se vengan uno por uno para que no los siga -

\- Bueno, pero tú me la vas a quitar de encima cuando llegue quejándose por haberla dejado sola con Miroku -

\- Lo prometo -

Nos sentamos al lado de la biblioteca, pero como era hora de clase, la zona estaba vacía, así que sólo éramos él y yo.

\- ¿y porque te sigue tanto Kikyo? - le pregunte

\- Creo que le gusto - se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Porque lo dices? -

\- Siempre me quiere tener tomado del brazo, y no estoy exagerando cuando te digo que me sigue a todos lados. Ayer quería ir conmigo a mi casa, pero le dije que no porque tenía que ir contigo y cuando te vi pasar con Yuka y Eri por fin me dejo ir. -

\- Seguro luego se le pasa - le reste importancia, no era la primera ni será la última que se enamoraba un poco de Inuyasha, siempre que el las empezaba a ignorar ellas dejaban de seguirlo a todos lados y eventualmente se les pasaba ese enamoramiento - Y si no se le pasa, nadie superara a Ming, tu admiradora número uno - me burle

\- Ni me lo recuerdes - Se dejó caer para atrás, quedando recostado en el respaldo de la banca - Aun llama a casa haciéndose pasar por la compañía de seguros, esa niña tiene un problema - se tapó los ojos con el brazo

\- Si, ese problema se llama amor, solo esta terriblemente enamorada de ti, de seguro eres su primer amor - sonreí recordando a la niña que un día fue a hacer una tarea con Souta a casa e Inuyasha (para variar) estaba ahí, en cuanto lo vio quedo perdidamente enamorado del idiota. Y no la culpo, la entendía perfectamente.

\- Pero no soy ningún pedofilo, esa niña tiene como 10 años -

\- Va en el salón de Souta, así que debe andar por ahí de los 12. Además recuerda que para el amor no hay edad - me burle y vi como descubría uno de sus ojos y me miraba, sonriendo.

\- Estas enferma Kagome. Además tú no eres quien para decirme eso de "Para el amor no hay edad". Tú de amor no sabes nada niña, en cuanto alguien se te acerca sales corriendo - dijo

\- No lo hago a propósito - murmure, me daba coraje porque sabía que era verdad - es solo que no puedo hablar con los hombres -

\- ¿Entonces que soy yo? ¿Y Miroku y Shipo? - se enderezó y me observo

\- Si me dejan sola con ellos no sé qué decir, me pongo nerviosa y no sé, entro en pánico -

\- ¿Y yo? Pasas más tiempo conmigo que con ningún otro miembro de tu familia -

\- De seguro es porque en el fondo eres mujer pero aún no lo admites, es la única explicación lógica - le sonreí

\- ¡Khe! Te aseguro que soy más hombre que cualquiera que conozcas - y sonrío también - ¿Quieres comprobarlo? - paso un brazo por mi hombros, acercándome a el

\- No empieces porfavor - puse mis manos en su costado y lo empuje lejos de mí - algún día no estaré de humor para tus jueguitos tontos - lo mire a los ojos - Porfavor ya enserio deja de hacer eso, alguien de verdad se lo va a terminar creyendo. Y ya tengo suficiente con los rumores que ya nos siguen -

\- ¿Qué rumores? - preguntó, haciéndose el inocente

\- "¿Que rumores?" - lo arremede - Esos de que tú y yo somos novios o de que estoy embarazada, o de que estamos comprometidos, o de que ya estamos casados. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Parar ya. Es por ti que sigo siendo la "virgen Kagome" - Me llamaba así no porque nunca hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales (que nunca las había tenido), sino porque nunca me habían besado.

Patético ¿eh?

\- No te prometo nada - se encogió de hombros - es muy divertido engañarlos a todos y avergonzarte a ti - dijo mientras tomaba mi mano - pero si te prometo que en cuanto alguien intente algo contigo, me moderare un poco, no que deje de hacerlo, pero le bajare unos cuantos niveles. -

\- Entonces voy a conseguirme un novio, eso equivaldría a que por fin me dejaras en paz -

\- Me gustaría ver eso - dijo - Además a nadie engañas, te encanta que juegue así contigo, me amas - me volvió a atraer hacia sí. Me puse un poco nerviosa, porque lo que decía era en parte verdad, solo que él no lo sabía.

\- Como eres idiota - me cruce de brazos, rendida - ¿Ya le puedo hablar a Sango? Si se va ella huyendo de Miroku no será tan sospechoso, siempre huye de él. -

\- Esta bien, pero que se asegure que no la siga Kikyo -

\- Miedoso - murmure y me puse de pie, liberándome de su brazo, para poder hablar con Sango, tengo la costumbre de caminar cuando hablo.

 _\- No hables -_ le dije en cuanto me contesto - _Solo escucha, estoy con Inuyasha al lado de la biblioteca, le tiene miedo a Kikyo y se está escondiendo de ella. Vente sin que ella sepa que vienes con nosotros, luego le vas a_ -

\- _Ella ya se fue_ \- me interrumpió - _en cuanto te llevaste a Inuyasha se paró y se fue, ya vamos todos para allá_ \- y corto

\- ¿Que paso? - me pregunto Inuyasha desde la banca

\- Parece que en cuanto nos fuimos ella también se fue, ya vienen en camino los chicos -

\- Menos mal - se relajó - ven - palmeo el lugar donde anteriormente estaba sentada - quiero acostarme un rato, aprovechar esta tranquilidad antes de que lleguen Miroku y Shipo -

\- ¿Y cómo para que me necesitas a mí? - pregunte mientrasme acercaba y me quedaba parada frente a el

\- Tus piernas son muy cómodas - dijo mientras tiraba de mi muñeca, obligándome a sentarme a su lado, para después recostar su cabeza sobre mis piernas - así está mejor - y cerró los ojos, yo solo me reí, me sentía tan cómoda y empece a acariciar su cabello.

Llegaron nuestros amigos y él ni se inmutó, siguió acostado mientras todos platicábamos. Por un momento creí que se había quedado dormido pero empezó a participar en la conversación, así que era solo que estaba descansando, tal como dijo.

Me gustaba esta confianza, con nadie más (que no compartiera mi adn) podía estar así de tranquila, me gustaba mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Me gusta venir a la escuela. Pero no por las clases. Me gustan esos momentos que tengo con mis amigos en receso y en horas libres donde solo nos sentamos en el área de las mesas de la entrada. Siempre que no nos estuviéramos escondiendo de alguien, podrían encontrarnos ahí, platicando, peleando y bromeando.

\- Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero ahí va mi hermano a intentar bañar a Buyo. En cuanto le dio la primera empapada el gato brinco por su hombro y salió corriendo, no lo hemos vuelto a ver desde ayer. –

\- A los gatos no se les debe de bañar – dijo Inuyasha

\- Claro que se les debe, pero se les tiene que acostumbrar desde chiquitos, de lo contrario pasa eso – Sango nos explico

\- Esos son los perros – dijo Inuyasha completamente seguro

\- Que no, es un mito eso de que si bañas un gato se pueden morir. Un mito estúpido –

\- Si, no creo que sea verdad. Con cada lluvia morirían miles de gatos y además… -

\- ¡Chicos! – Me interrumpió Kikyo mientras llegaba hasta nosotros - ¿Han visto pasar a Hanna? La están buscando en la entrada –

\- Yo no, y Sango y yo llevamos más tiempo aquí. ¿Es muy urgente? ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarla? – ofrecí mientras Inuyasha tiraba de mi cabello débilmente, mostrando su desacuerdo

\- Seria genial, nos podríamos separar en parejas para cubrir más espacio – propuso

\- ¡Yo con Kagome! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Inuyasha y Sango, ambos queriendo huir de sus respectivos pretendientes Kikyo y Miroku.

\- Ah no, ya la acaparas lo suficiente – le dijo Sango mientras tomaba mi muñeca y me hacía ponerme de pie para empezar a caminar, dejando a los otros atrás.

\- No lo creo – dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía de pie y nos alcanzaba – yo voy con ella – me tomo por mi otra muñeca y tiro de mí, haciendo que Sango se detuviera – Por favor, no quiero ir con Kikyo – susurro a Sango para que los demás no nos escucharan – además es tu culpa Kagome – me miro - por haberle propuesto eso, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es no dejarme solo con ella –

\- Es tu castigo por jugar conmigo a que soy tu novia y hacerles creer a Yuka y Eri que estaba embarazada, aun me miran extraño – le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre – diviértete con Kikyo – le guiñe el ojo y me gire mientras Sango me seguía de cerca.

\- ¡Miroku! Voy contigo – Inuyasha gritó

\- Ya se fueron Inuyasha, solo quedamos tu y yo – escuche que Kikyo le decía – vamos, nosotros debemos buscar por esta parte.

Voltee y vi como Kikyo tiraba del brazo de Inuyasha mientras el la seguía con expresión cansada, me atrapo mirándolos y solo frunció el ceño, yo le sonreí y seguí caminando en dirección a la cancha de la escuela, en busca de Hanna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Inuyasha y Kikyo? – pregunto Miroku a nadie en especial.

\- Me estaba preguntando lo mismo, ni se dignaron a llegar a la clase – dijo Shippo sin dejar de copiar en el cuaderno lo que la maestra escribía en el pizarrón.

\- Pues que ni crea que le voy a pasar los apuntes, que asuma las consecuencias de quedarse divirtiendo con Kikyo fuera del salón – murmure, pero como estábamos todos en la misma mesa, me escucharon.

\- No creo que se esté divirtiendo – sonrío Sango

\- Pero igual es muy irresponsable de su parte el no entrar a clases – refunfuñe, sea cual sea la razón, no era correcto.

-Kagome está enojada porque el idiota de Inuyasha va a terminar pidiéndole a ella que le explique lo que se perdió en clase, y porque no entro a clases por estar con Kikyo – murmuro Shippo con la mirada fija en el cuaderno, garabateando.

\- Solo tienes razón en los de que me va a terminar pidiendo que le explique, sobre el con quien se haya quedado afuera no me importa – lo mire fijamente pero el solo siguió garabateando, evadiendo mi mirada.

\- Miéntete todo lo que quieras, todos los de esta mesa sabemos la verdad – dijo Miroku mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y me sonreía, burlándose.

\- No sé a qué verdad se refieren, ya están imaginándose cosas, como siempre – cruce mis brazos por sobre la mesa y recargue mi cabeza sobre ellos, tratando de ignorarlos.

Mi plan siempre es hacerme la desentendida y negarlo todo, negarlo siempre, tan fervientemente que ellos mismos duden de sus palabras. O dejen de decirlo. Lo que sea que pase primero.

Curiosamente todos sonrieron y me miraron un momento, yo oculte mi rostro entre mis brazos esperando a que ellos dejaran de hablar más sobre el tema. Para mi buena suerte lo hicieron y se concentraron en lo que decía la maestra, yo por mi parte me sentía culpable por haber hecho que Inuyasha se quedara con Kikyo, para cuando me vuelva a ver no dejara de culparme por eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A veces me sorprende lo mucho que conozco a Inuyasha. Solo con verlo esperándonos afuera del salón con Kikyo aun colgada de su brazo supe que tenía problemas. Su mirada me lo dijo todo.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Por qué no entraron a clases? – se adelantó Miroku y hablo por todos nosotros.

\- Nos entretuvimos platicando y se nos fue el tiempo, cuando menos lo pensamos ya había pasado la hora de entrar a clases, así que decidimos esperarlos a que salieran – nos explicó Kikyo.

\- Pues se perdieron de mucho, la maestra hoy explico un tema nuevo, funciones de no sé qué, y parece que lo estaremos usando mucho, o bueno, eso dijo ella – les dijo Shippo al tiempo que Sango, él y yo llegábamos a donde estaban ellos.

\- No importa, Kagura me lo explicara y yo te explicare a ti Inuyasha – le sonrío Kikyo

\- Gracias, pero a mí me explicara Kagome – me miro a los ojos – de todas maneras hoy voy a ir a su casa, ya lo habíamos planeado –

\- ¿Si? ¿Cuándo? Yo no recuerdo haber hecho planes de que fueras a mi casa – fingí demencia, él y yo nunca hacíamos planes de que fuera a mi casa, el simplemente me avisaba que iba en camino.

\- Es porque aún no te avisaba que lo había planeado, hoy voy a ir a tu casa a que me expliques, me voy contigo saliendo de la escuela –

\- Mala suerte campeón, hoy tengo tutorías, y no pienso aceptarte en mi casa con Yuka y Eri ahí, no después de lo de la última vez –

\- Prometo comportarme, ya aprendí la lección – volteo a ver a Kikyo y regreso su mirada a mí.

\- Déjame pensarlo, además ¿No tenías hoy práctica de artes marciales mixtas? –

\- No voy a ir, si es como dice Miroku, necesito que me expliques para la próxima clase entender a lo que diga la maestra –

\- Bueno, pero estas a prueba Taisho – lo amenace

\- Si, prometo que hoy me comportare – sonrió de lado

\- Bueno, ya que la parejita arreglo sus problemas ¿Nos vamos? Aún nos queda otra clase antes de salir – interrumpió Sango y tomo mi brazo para empezar a caminar hacia la siguiente clase sin esperar a que nuestros amigos nos siguieran, cosa que terminaron haciendo.

 **Muchas gracia a todos los que leen esto, realmente no creí llegar a recibir algún review, miles de gracias a esos pocos que se animan a dejar uno.**

 **Si alguien por ahí conoce un Beta que me quiera y pueda ayudar con esto, le estaré infinitamente agradecida.**

 **Espero les siga gustando y les mando miles de abrazos psicológicos.**

 _ **Corazón de Mazapán.**_


	4. Chapter 4

—Necesito unas vacaciones ya. —me quejé mientras me acostaba en una de las gradas del teatro al aire libre de la escuela.

—Apenas hemos tenido un mes de clases y tú ya quieres vacaciones, que llorona eres. —se burló Sango mientras se sentaba en la banca superior a la que yo estaba acostada.

—Sí, llámame como quieras, pero quiero vacaciones ya. —Cerré los ojos — Esto de levantarme temprano todos los días no me gusta, inclusive los sábados y domingos tengo que levantarme temprano para ayudar a mi abuelo a desempacar y acomodar las compras que hacen los viernes para el templo.

—Pues duérmete más temprano. — propuso.

— ¡Trato! — Exclamé — Realmente me organizo para terminar mis deberes temprano pero siempre alguien me lo impide, mi mamá, Sôta, el abuelo, Inuyasha… — enumeré —Una vez inclusive Buyo se quedó dormido en mi cama y cada vez que lo bajaba él volvía a subirse y se acostaba frente a mi cara. Lo saqué del cuarto pero ya me había espantado el sueño, estuve dando vueltas en la cama hasta las 12 de la noche o más. Esto de la escuela no es lo mío.

—Pues acostúmbrate, porque aun te falta la preparatoria y la universidad. —cruzó sus brazos y recargó sus codos en sus muslos, dejando caer su cabeza.

—Tú también tienes problemas con todo eso, estas igual o más cansada que yo. —la acusé.

—Sí, pero yo no me quejo de ello. —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Siempre me ha gustado la facilidad con la que nos podemos quedar calladas por mucho tiempo sin que ninguna de las dos sienta la necesidad de llenar el silencio con pláticas banales. Teníamos una clase libre, y en estos momentos es cuando más lo aprecio: cuando necesito silencio y un poco de descanso.

—Hola, chicas.

Al universo, evidentemente, no le parecía la idea de dejarme descansar.

—Hola, Kikyô. —abrí un ojo para ver su rostro.

— ¿Cómo están? Se ven cansadas.

—Lo estamos, hemos tenido unos días ocupados. —balbuceó Sango, que no se había movido de su postura.

— ¿En serio? Pero si no hemos tenido tanta tarea.

—No, pero nosotras tenemos otros deberes en casa y actividades extracurriculares que nos agotan. — le expliqué.

—Oh, cierto, me comentó Inuyasha que iba a ayudarte por las tardes a limpiar el templo de tu familia.

— ¿Eso dijo? — Pregunté, sorprendida — No sabía que quedarse sentado comiendo mientras yo limpiaba era ayudar. —comenté mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces no importa si lo invito a caminar conmigo en las tardes? — Me preguntó, como si yo tuviera algún control sobre él, cuando es evidente que no — Me dijo que no podía porque lo necesitabas para cargar cosas y mover otras que no alcanzabas.

Con que mintiendo para librarse de ella, pobre Inuyasha.

—Pues si me ayuda con esas cosas. — traté de arreglarlo. — pero como no sé qué día tendré que limpiar la pagoda, que es donde siempre necesito de su ayuda, él va todos los días que puede, además de que le gusta molestarme. —refunfuñé.

—Oh.

Y estos son los silencios incómodos de los que no tengo con Sango. Los odio.

—Necesito ir a imprimir la tarea de Biología. —se irguió Sango y giró sobre sí para buscar algo en su mochila.

—Te acompaño. —Me senté

—No, necesito que te quedes aquí, hoy traigo la computadora y ya me duelen los hombros de estarla cargando ¿Puedes quedarte y cuidarla mientras yo voy e imprimo la tarea? Si quieres imprimo la tuya también. —ofreció.

—No, yo la imprimí en casa. —no me quería quedar con Kikyô, apenas y hablaba con ella en clase. — ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? —Pregunté de nuevo

—Sí quiero, pero también quiero descansar un momento mis hombros. Por favor, prometo regresar rápido.

—Bueno, pero que sea realmente rápido.

—Sí, regreso enseguida. —bajó las gradas y se dirigió a la papelería, dejándome sola con Kikyô.

—Entonces… ¿Eres muy amiga de Inuyasha? —me preguntó. Sabía que de eso iba a hablar, ¿de qué otra cosa podría?

—Algo, desde que entramos hemos sido muy unidos.

—Oh, y… — titubeo — ¿Tiene novia? —me preguntó mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y observaba sus puntas, como tratando de decidir cuál era la más larga.

—No, no tiene, y ojalá nunca tenga. —de solo imaginarme a la pobre mujer que se enamorara de él y terminara como su novia sentí pena, cuando Inuyasha termina una relación es muy cruel. Puede que hasta un poco patán.

— ¿Quieres que sea solo para ti? Eso es un poco egoísta, ¿No te parece?

— ¿Qué? No, no es eso. —respondí enseguida. —Es solo que puede ser un poco cruel cuando termina con sus novias, lo he visto.

—Eso y que te gusta tanto que no te gustaría verlo con otra que no seas tú, ¿no? — _¿Qué?_

—Claro que no, él no me gusta, jamás. — ¿Cómo podía ser tan perspicaz? Yo que era tan cuidadosa en que no se me notara en la cara lo mucho que me gustaba _—_ Es solo mi mejor amigo, jamás podría tener algo con él en ese sentido, prefiero tener una amistad de…

—Kag, no engañas a nadie. —me interrumpió, me miró a los ojos y me sonrió dulcemente. —Eres muy obvia, me sorprende que él no se haya dado cuenta aún. —soltó una risa corta. —Pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada, eso te corresponde a ti.

No esperaba que la conversación tomara esta dirección, me tomó con la guardia baja.

— ¿Por qué dices que me gusta? —Evadí su mirada.

—He visto el cómo lo miras y el cómo te pones nerviosa cuando él te abraza y se te acerca mucho. Inclusive te sonrojas. —la miré un poco y me miraba con ternura. Demasiada ternura. —Al principio creí que eran novios, por todo lo que él decía y el cómo siempre te abraza o…

— Pero no lo somos. —la interrumpí. —Él no conoce el significado de espacio personal. Nunca intentaría nada con él, es mi mejor amigo y yo no me arriesgaría a perder la amistad que tenemos por unos cuantos meses como su novia. No lo vale. —le expliqué.

—Entonces sí te gusta. —me sonrió, sabiendo que me había atrapado.

—Pero de nada sirve. —me rendí. —Odio estos sentimientos, solo me traerán problemas. Desearía poder eliminarlos de alguna manera, pero mientras más lo intento siento que encuentro algo nuevo de él que hace que me guste más. —Me froté el rostro, frustrada.

—No te estreses, es normal que te guste, es muy guapo y la manera en que te trata haría que cualquiera se enamorara. — Explicó — A mí apenas me habla y ya me gusta, no me imagino cómo sería si me tratara como te trata a ti. —la observé. Se veía que estaba siendo sincera, no parecía la Kikyô enfadosa de la que Inuyasha hablaba.

—Te volverías loca. —bromeé.

—De la emoción, talvés. — me reí, talvés sí.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —Le propuse. —Volverte su amiga y ver qué pasa, no pierdes nada. No como yo. — la alenté. Si yo no iba a intentar nada con él nunca. ¿Qué la detenía a ella?

—No podría, no. —extendió sus palmas en mi dirección, como bloqueando que la idea llegara a ella. —No podría lastimarte de esa manera, me caes muy bien, Kagome. — ¿Enserio? Apenas y cruzaba palabra con ella entre clases —Y tú, como su mejor amiga, estarías al tanto de todo. No me gustaría hacerte eso.

— ¿Hacerme qué? No serias la primera novia que Inuyasha tiene desde que soy su amiga, ya tengo práctica en eso. — Fanfarronee — Además, tú no tienes nada que perder, es decir, su mejor amiga soy yo, si me atreviera a decirle lo que siento y él no me corresponde la relación se volvería muy incómoda. No estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. Si yo no voy a intentar nada con él, por lo menos inténtalo tú.

—No creo, prefiero una amiga como tú a un novio como él, además , si es como dices, no quiero a un novio patán. —me reí de su comentario y ella empezó a reír conmigo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —nos interrumpió Sango

—Inuyasha siendo un patán. —le contesté y vi como ella solo sonrió.

Después de eso empezamos a platicar las tres hasta que llegó la hora de entrar a la siguiente clase y nos dirigimos al salón, donde nos encontramos a los chicos.

Inuyasha solo nos observó de una manera extraña por vernos llegar con Kikyô, pero lo ignoré, ella no era como él decía, era muy graciosa y amable. Talvés y sí podríamos ser amigas.

 **Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esto, no saben cuanto se los agradezco, a todos.**

 **Pero estoy un poco más agradecida con la muy idolatrada por mi:** ** _Kris' Neckerchief._** **La fabulosa persona que se ofreció a ser mi BETA y esta mostrándome errores que yo no sabia que podían existir. Acostúmbrate, porque te idolatrare aun más. Si tienen ganas de leer fics de Inuyasha que las hagan maldecir, reir y llorar al mismo tiempo, pásense por su perfil, tiene mucho material de donde escoger.**

 **Les mando un abrazo psicolologico.**

 **Corazon de Mazapan (Sin acentos porque FF no los permite en el nombre de usuario)**


	5. Chapter 5

Todos hemos tenido un amor platónico.

El mío es un compañero del kínder (sí, tengo más de diez años sin verlo, pero sigue siendo mi platónico) con el cual fui coronada reina de la primavera. Hasta hace unos años fantaseaba con la idea de que se cambiara a mi escuela, ya tenía toda nuestra historia planeada.

En mi loca cabecita, con planearlo bastaba para que sucedieran las cosas de esa manera, era una pobre niña ilusa.

Esa noche tuve un sueño. ¡Por fin sucedía! Lo cambiaban a la misma escuela en la que yo estaba, pero por lo grande que era mi escuela no lo veía hasta pasado el primer mes de clases. Pero en este sueño no pasaban las cosas como las había planeado.

Iba tarde para mi primera clase cuando me topé con un grupo de personas que bloqueaban mi camino, eran los típicos chicos barrera que se quedaban platicando en el pasillo, obstruyendo la circulación. Les pedí que se movieran, pero cuando voltearon a verme lo vi a él. Y sé que me reconoció porque fue tanta mi sorpresa que empecé a caminar, pero no lo deje de ver a los ojos y el igual me vio a los ojos, pero, cuando alce mi mano para saludarlo, él solo parpadeo y rompió el contacto visual para hablarle al chico que estaba a su lado y el chico solo se rio de su comentario para después ambos continuar con la plática que yo había interrumpido.

Fue ahí cuando me desperté, asustada, con el corazón acelerado y la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder. Fue tan real el sueño que no pude volver a dormir, pero me parecía muy idiota de mi parte estar asustada por algo como eso. No tenía sentido. Estuve mirando el techo de mi cuarto por dos horas, con la mente en blanco y el corazón acelerado por los primeros 15 minutos, esperando a que se diera la hora para empezar a alistarme para ir a la escuela.

El lado bueno de todo eso es que llegué temprano a la escuela. El lado malo es que llegué muy temprano, fui la primera en llegar, así que estuve alrededor de diez minutos sola esperando afuera hasta que empezaron a llegar mis compañeros, y esperé otros cinco minutos hasta que llego el primero de mis amigos. Shippo.

— ¡Hola Kagome! — Saludó mientras se acercaba a mí — ¿Llegaste temprano? — me preguntó con el asombro reflejado en todo su rostro.

— Si — refunfuñe, apenada ¿Tan impuntual soy? — Tuve un sueño muy intenso que me hiso despertarme dos horas antes de la hora a la que normalmente me despierto, y ya no pude volver a dormirme — le expliqué.

— ¿Y que fue eso tan intenso que soñaste? — preguntó mientras se sentaba a un lado de mí.

— Algo muy idiota, me da mucha pena contarlo así que no insistas, por favor, no te diré — simulé que cerraba mis labios con un candado y tiraba la llave por sobre mi hombro.

— Está bien, está bien, no insistiré ─

— Por eso me caes bien — pasé mi brazo por sobre sus hombros y lo atraje hacia mí en un abrazo corto que rápido acabo, era tan chiquito que era muy fácil. No sé a qué se deberá que Shippo es demasiado enano, talvez la pubertad aun no le llegaba. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, así que solo queda esperar a que gane unos centímetros más de estatura.

— ¡Hola chicos! — Alguien gritó a nuestras espaldas así que nos giramos para ver quién era, y tal como creí, mi amigo peli plata se acercaba corriendo a nosotros.

— ¿Eres alguna hermana gemela de Kagome que no conozca, o quién eres? La Kagome que conozco no llega ni de broma temprano a clases. — se burló, mientras caminaba entre las plantas de la jardinera donde estábamos sentados Shippo y yo. ¿Qué tienen todos con mi impuntualidad?

— Soy yo, idiota — aparté su mano de mi cabello, que acababa de alborotar — Solo llegué un poco temprano.

— ¿Un poco? — Preguntó Shippo — Cuando llegué yo, tú ya estabas esperando aquí, y yo siempre llego temprano.

— ¿Qué tiene que decir ante eso, gemela número dos? — Me preguntó Inuyasha

— Ya déjalo, acuérdate que aun estas a prueba, y en cualquier momento puedo hacer que tengas que dejar de ir a "ayudarme" en el templo — simulé unas comillas con mis dedos — y así puedas tener más tiempo libre para salir con Kikyo a caminar — le sonreí.

─ Sin amenazas eh ─ me apuntó con su dedo índice ─ que yo también tengo con que defenderme, ¿Me crees amor? ─ preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la jardinera y pasaba su brazo por sobre mis hombros para atraerme a él.

─ Si quieres ver quien pierde más en esto, estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme ─ Tomé su mano que colgaba sobre mi hombro derecho y entrecrucé nuestros dedos, mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Todo esto con la intención de sorprenderlo y entrar en su juego para demostrarle que yo puedo jugar mejor, pero era evidente que no. El ni se inmuto, tan solo recargó su cabeza sobre la mía y suspiró.

─ ¿De qué me perdí? ─ escuché la voz de Sango, pero no la pude ver, solo alcanzaba a ver sus pies a un costado de Inuyasha, yo ni quería levantar la mirada del suelo, no esperaba que la conversación terminara así.

─ Kagome por fin aceptó su amor por mi ─ le contestó Inuyasha.

─ Yo no acepté ningún amor hacia ti ─ murmuré ─ solo tomé tu mano y recargué mi cabeza sobre tu hombro, en ninguna cultura esto es una declaración de amor ─

─ Pues en la occidental así es como empiezan, primero se toman de la mano, pasan mucho tiempo juntos y cuando menos te des cuenta estarán casados con tres niños de ojos dorados y cabello color azabache ─ habló Shippo.

─ Creí que estabas de mi lado Shippo ─ murmuré mientras me sacudía el cuerpo de Inuyasha de encima ─ Basta, 15 segundos es todo lo que puedo soportar ─

─ Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto ─ murmuró Sango mientras se dejaba caer a un costado de Inuyasha.

─ Buenos días chicos ─ saludó Kikyo mientras llegaba hasta nosotros ─ me dijo el profesor que no va a poder venir hoy, que lo disculpemos ─

─ ¿En serio dijo eso? ─ preguntó Inuyasha, incrédulo.

─ Si, me envió un mensaje de texto ─ rebusco en su bolsa y sacó su celular para mostrarnos el mensaje ─ así que podemos ir a otra parte a esperar la siguiente clase ─ sonrió.

─ Genial, el día en que llego temprano no viene el maestro ─ refunfuñé mientras pegaba mi pecho a mis piernas y dejaba caer mis brazos a los costados, rendida.

─ Pues ya estás aquí y no te puedes regresar a casa, así que levántate ─ escuche la voz de Sango ─ O quieres que le pida a Inuyasha que te lleve en sus brazos, niña berrinchuda ─ amenazó al ver que no me movía.

─ Con gusto ─ respondió Inuyasha.

─ Ya estoy de pie, ya ─ salte al sentir su brazo rozar mi pierna para levantarme ─ gracias, pero no es necesario ─ tomé mi mochila y a Sango de la mano y salí casi corriendo en dirección a la plaza cívica.

Shippo llegó después que nosotras, pero Inuyasha y Kikyo no. Pobre, seguramente lo había atrapado Kikyo, parecía que estuviera jugando a las escondidas constantemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ "Pregúntale a la pregunta que te esta preguntando" ─ Imito Sango a nuestra maestra de Química mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería ─ ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Siempre dice lo mismo, simplemente podría decirme que no sabe y ya, pero me confunde más ─ sacudió su cabello, frustrada.

En eso tiene razón, cada vez que nos acercamos a ella para preguntarle sobre algo que no entendemos de los cuestionarios que cada sesión nos deja (para simular que nos da clase), nos responde lo mismo: "pregúntale a la pregunta que te esta preguntando". Nadie ha podido entender a qué se refiere con eso, yo por mi parte opto por no preguntarle nada, siempre que lo hacía terminaba igual de frustrada que Sango.

─ Creo que lo hace porque no sabe de lo que le hablamos, no me gustan este tipo de maestros de contacto ─ siguió quejándose.

─ ¿Maestros de contacto? ─ le pregunté, extrañada.

─ Si, esos que están aquí porque tienen contactos que los acomodaron aquí ─

─ Ah ─ exclamé, sorprendida. Sango siempre utiliza ese tipo de términos que me confunden ─ pues sí, y ahora nosotros que nos toca lidiar con ellos ─

─ Pues no debería, por cosas como esas es que estamos en los primeros puestos de las peores listas a nivel mundial, ya sea económico, ecológico, legal… ─ e inició con uno de sus tantos discursos de lo mal que esta el país y lo que deberíamos cambiar.

─ Hola chicas ─ nos saludó Miroku mientras colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Sango, y mi amiga solo atino a detener su discurso y sonrojarse ligeramente. Y es que Miroku era el Inuyasha de Sango, solo que Miroku si buscaba algo más que una amistad con Sango, pero mi amiga siempre lo detenía, no porque no quisiera lo mismo, más bien por la actitud de Miroku hacia toda chica. Era demasiado coqueto y Sango se consideraba una más en la lista, así que procuraba detenerlo, no cruzar esa línea que claramente quería cruzar. Pobre ilusa Sango, ella no lo notaba, pero los demás sí. Ciertamente Miroku era lo que usábamos para describir a alguien coqueto, sin embargo, era a Sango a quien siempre buscaba, así se pelearan mil veces, mil y un veces el regresaba a buscarla, a pedir perdón. ─ ¿Ya tienen equipo para el proyecto de Química? ─ preguntó

─ No, ni siquiera nos acordábamos de eso, ¿por? ─ pregunte.

─ Para ser nosotros un equipo, Inuyasha, tu, Sango y yo ─ propuso Miroku

─ Y Shippo ─ comentó Sango.

─ ¡Shippo! ─ exclamé mientras giraba mi cuerpo con la intensión de regresar al salón para buscarlo. Con las quejas de Sango me había olvidado de esperar a Shippo, que siempre se quedaba al último para terminar los trabajos que nos dejaban en clase y no llevar tarea a casa. Para mi sorpresa, él venia saliendo del salón, metiendo sus cosas apresuradamente a su mochila mientras caminaba rápido en nuestra dirección hasta alcanzarnos.

─ Lo lamento Shippo, se me olvido esperarte ─ me disculpe, apenada.

─ No te preocupes Kagome, de igual manera, no me gusta hacerlas esperar, que bueno que se fueron sin mí. ─ me sonrió, tranquilizándome ─ Entonces ¿Seremos equipo para el proyecto? ─ preguntó.

─ Justo eso les estaba diciendo a las chicas, Inuyasha, Shippo y yo ya somos equipo, ¿se quieren unir? ─ preguntó Miroku.

─ Pero si Inuyasha ni siquiera entró a la clase ─ evidenció Shippo, frunciendo el ceño.

─ Pero ya sabes que va a ser parte de nuestro equipo de igual manera ─ señaló Miroku.

─ Ya saben que diré que sí, no sé porque se molestan en preguntarlo chicos ─ sonreí.

─ Simple educación, Kagome ─ me guiñó un ojo, coquetamente ─ ¿Y tú Sanguito? ─ le preguntó a mi amiga.

─ Si, aunque tenga que soportar en estar contigo ─ comentó mientras se sacudía el brazo de Miroku de encima.

─ Pero ¿qué he hecho para merecer semejante desprecio? ─ preguntó Miroku mientras Sango Shippo y yo avanzábamos hacia la cafetería.

─ Y a todo esto ¿Por qué no entró a clase Inuyasha? ─ preguntó Shippo.

─ Pues tampoco entró Kikyo, así que de seguro fue porque se quedó con ella ─ comentó Sango, restándole importancia.

─ Seguramente, pero de igual manera no se perdió mucho, solo un cuestionario más que no firmó la maestra ─ dijo Shippo mientras estiraba su cuello, relajándose.

Una vez que todos compramos lo que íbamos a comer, salimos de la cafetería para ir a comer a la plaza cívica ya que la cafetería siempre se llenaba, además de que Inuyasha siempre se quejaba que tanto ruido y olores lo mareaban, así que debido a la princesa del grupo nos acostumbramos a comer afuera.

Teníamos apenas diez minutos sentados cuando lo vi salir de atrás del edificio de la dirección y caminar en nuestra dirección, cuando vio que lo estaba observando me hiso una señal para que me acercara, pero yo estaba comiendo, así que negué con la cabeza y metí una cucharada de sopa a mi boca sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, el solo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando en nuestra dirección.

─ ¿Me compraste algo? ─ preguntó Inuyasha cuando llego hasta nosotros.

─ ¿Por qué deberíamos? Tu perfectamente puedes ir a comprar tu propia comida ─ respondí.

─ Si, pero la tuya siempre sabe mejor ─ respondió mientras tomaba mi sopa de mis manos y tomaba directamente del plato.

─ ¡No hagas eso! ─ le grité mientras tiraba de su cabello fuertemente para detenerlo.

─ ¡Aaah! ─ gritó dejando de beber de MI sopa ─ Está bien, pero suéltame ─ tenía la cabeza inclinada en mi dirección para evitar que yo jalara más su cabello.

─ Dame mi sopa ─ exigí.

─ Suéltame tu primero ─ exigió, viéndome a los ojos, retándome.

─ No, tu empezaste, dame mi sopa ya ─ y tire un poco más de su cabello, a lo que él se acercó más a mí, siguiendo la dirección del tirón.

─ Toma ─ dejó el plato sobre el templete y levantó las manos en señal de rendición ─ Ahora suéltame ─ lo seguí mirando a los ojos sin soltarlo y levanté una ceja, esperando ─ …por favor ─ suspiró.

─ ¿Qué te costaba ser educado? ─ le dije mientras tomaba el plato de sopa y lo alejaba de él, de igual manera ya quedaba poco, pero me molesta mucho que tome mis cosas sin pedir, siempre accedo, pero tiene que pedirme las cosas, y él lo sabe. Tomé lo que quedaba de la sopa de un solo trago, previniendo futuros ataques.

─ ¿Me acompañas a comprar algo de comer, entonces? ─ preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza por los tirones de cabello que le había dado ─ por favor ─

─ Si me lo pides así, con gusto te acompaño ─ le sonreí y mi bajé del templete, me sacudí la falda y le di una palmadita en el hombro, el solo me observo y empezó a caminar. Lo seguí de cerca, al girar pude ver como Kikyo salía de donde Inuyasha había salido, me atrapó viéndola así que le sonreí y ella me regreso la sonrisa ─ ¿Por qué no entraste a clase de Química? La maestra nos deja un nuevo proyecto, aunque ya te metimos en nuestro equipo ─

─ Iba a entrar, pero Kikyo quería hablar conmigo ─ se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

─ ¿Qué era tan importante que les tomo dos horas? ¿Está todo bien? ─ pregunte preocupada, el hecho de que Inuyasha se haya quedado dos horas hablando con Kikyo, a quien se la pasa evitando, no puede ser buena señal.

─ Si, me pidio que fuera su novio ─

 **¡Volví! Después de casi un año. Lo lamento terriblemente, y no es una justificación, es una explicación lo que les daré:**

 **Acabo de entrar a la universidad y mi mundo se ha vuelto un caos. Para poder estudiar la carrera que yo quería tenia que salir de mi ciudad/rancho y mudarme a otra ciudad de verdad, pero primero tenia que ser aceptada en la universidad. Pues bueno, pasé el examen, fui admitida y tuve que mudarme a una ciudad nueva, sin ningún tipo de familia en ella, yo sola. A eso agreguemos el hecho de que la Universidad si es como lo cuentan, o por lo menos con mi carrera si lo es (Ingeniería Biomédica). Yo era esa chica inteligente, alumna ejemplar, chica diplomas. Pero al llegar aquí me doy cuenta que mi vida fue una mentira, la universidad esta pateando mi autoestima, ha sido una experiencia interesante y que si les cuento detalladamente no acabare. Solo puedo pedir perdón e intentar actualizar más seguido, les juro que trataré.**

 **Miles de gracias por seguir la historia, gracias mil veces gracias.**


End file.
